Wrong Turn
by Kirbsters
Summary: Sequel to Accidental Friendship. Kowalski reports that Aidan has total amnesia. The only thing she seems to know is how to be a penguin. Meanwhile, Hannah is slowly slipping away from reality. Will Kowalski be able to save her? *Pre-reading necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N (Aidan): THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF ACCIDENTAL FRIENDSHIP! Sorry for how long it took, I know you have all been waiting for this. High school has been keeping me busy and tired, procrastination won't leave me alone and I have had friend drama PLUS Finals just finished. But now I have finally written this. So sorry about it people but here you go, please don't kill me. And btw there is some swearing in this chapter, surprisingly not said by Hannah. Read on!_**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1-<br>-Aidan's POV- **

Blinking my eyes, I studied the canopy above my small monochromatic head. A head that was pounding in pain, as was the rest of my body. I lifted my head and winced as the light attacked my pupils. My head felt like it had been sat on by an elephant than ran through a shredder. Then shot a couple times.

I set my flipper on the ground and narrowed my eyes as I was approached by five penguins. I recognized the tall penguin as the one who had woken me up... Kowalski was his name, I think. The smaller one beside him had an expression like a storm cloud. It amused me. The chubby penguin beside him's eyes lightened up when he saw me "AIDAN!" He cried, hurrying over. Acting quickly upon my instincts, I pinned him to the ground, despite my injuries, my mind telling me he was a threat. The young penguin gasped in surprise.

Almost immediately, I felt a flipper grasp my own, yanking me away. I turned to face the owner of the flipper, eyes narrowed.

"Aidan!" The female penguin cried. "Leave him alone, he was only concerned-"

Not letting the penguin finish her sentence, I kicked her into the cave wall. She grumbled something under her breath, standing and brushing herself off. "Look-"

"At ease, cadet," Skipper warned the female. She looked somewhat surprised at his comment. "Kowalski, take her outside. I'll deal with her cousin."

'Cousin?' I briefly thought before snapping a response. "I don't need dealing. Who are you?" I demanded.

The male penguin motioned to the tallest, who led the female penguin out of the cave, they were followed by the other two, the chubby one glancing back, his gaze hurt. When they left, he spun around to face me.  
>"Look," he began, his gaze hard, "we aren't your enemies. In fact, quite the opposite. If we're going to make this work, until you get your memory back, you need to listen to my orders. Comprende?"<p>

"And what if i don't?" I retorted, crossing my flippers.

"Then this will be a very painful length of time for you, and that's a promise," he said with a glare. I glared back at him but didn't offer a response.

"It's settled, then," the penguin said firmly. "Considering you have total amnesia, according to Kowalski, I should probably introduce myself."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," I said in a snarky tone.

The male penguin took no note of my comment, though he looked slightly annoyed. "The name's Skipper, and, unless Kowalski has told you already, your name is Aidan."

"Skipper? Does that mean you own a boat? Or that you like to skip? Because truthfully you don't look like a boat man," I retorted.

"Must you comment on everything I have to say?"

"That depends, are you going to keep saying stupid stuff?"

"In my book, introducing myself to you shouldn't be classified as something 'stupid.'"

I paused, thinking. "Why should I trust you, for all I know you are some random kidnapper who made up a name to get me to trust you. Do you have any proof? Facts?"

"Witnesses," he responded in an even tone.

"To?" I asked, my tone equally emotionless.

"To back me up on my name, status and authority."

I smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Skipper looked hesitant before replying. "Yes."

"You hesitated that time," I pointed out smugly.  
>He frowned slightly before repeating, "Yes," more firmly and with more authority. "Don't question me," he said, obviously getting irked.<p>

I laughed slightly. "What's wrong? Not used to some one challenging your authority? Don't worry, flat-head, I'm not interested in demoting you. I just want some answers," I replied, amused by his irritation. He almost visibly twitched at 'flat-head.' I could tell he was getting border-line pissed.

"Who do you think you are to be talking to your commanding officer in that tone?" Skipper snapped, his flippers clenching into fists at his sides.

"I have no idea who I am. So as far as I know, I'm your commanding officer. Look, Skippy, I don't know where I am, who I am, who you are, what's true or false, so until I get some answers, I will talk how ever the hell I want to." I said, getting effectively frustrated enough for some tears to prick at my eyes. I growled in frustration and turned around so he couldn't see them.

There was a long pause before Skipper said anything more. His next words were barely audible. "You're killing her, you know."

I sucked in a small breath and turned to face him, the anger gone from my face. "W-who, w-what are you talking about?"

"Hannah, the female penguin that you _so kindly_ threw into the cave wall." Skipper looked at me seriously. "Ever since Kowalski reported to us that you have full amnesia, she won't eat, and she can't even sleep. Even Kowalski can't get her to eat a thing. She rarely speaks to him, either."

I didn't respond, not looking at him, instead choosing to look at the adjacent wall as if it held all the answers. "...I... I'm sorry. It's not like I have a choice. If it was up to me, I would remember every moments of my life again. But I can't. They won't come back. Trust me. This whole time I have been ripping apart my thoughts, trying to piece together who I was, what I was like. Everything. I'm sorry about Hannah, but I can't help. I sincerely wish I could. I'm sorry." With that I let out a sigh before lifting my head to look at him.

Skipper let out a long breath. "You don't need to be sorry. I know none of this is your fault... but, for the sake of your cousin, could you please be somewhat decently behaved, at least around her? It could help."

I closed my eyes momentarily, a small head ache forming as I thought. With out opening them I replied "I'll do anything to help."

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE TO READERS: This chapter was co-written on google docs, for my muse up and died on me. So you can all thank Hannah for getting me off my lazy bum *applauds*<em> **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-  
><strong>**-Hannah's POV-**

After we stepped outside of the cave, I wanted to run. Run and never look back, as if I could somehow escape this strange reality. But I knew better- Kowalski would follow me until I collapsed.

We had been situated in the cave for about a week or so since Kowalski reported Aidan to have full amnesia. I felt strangely hollow, my emotions changing constantly. I was either sad or pissed, yet the penguins were always at my side. It was strange, how far our friendship and trust among each other had grown so quickly.

"Fiiish?"

I looked up to see Rico dangling a small brook trout in front of my face, trying to entice me to eat something. I shook my head slowly in response. Crushed, Rico murmured, "Fiiish," in a quieter, more deflated tone and walked over to Kowalski and Private. I heard them murmuring quietly amongst each other. Finally, Kowalski lifted his head and walked over to me.

"Hannah, you need to eat something."

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry." As if in disagreement, my stomach grumbled loudly.

"You're hurting yourself."

"I'm fine."

"No, you aren't."

"Kowalski, I'm telling you, I'm_ fine_." I drew out the word 'fine,' to add emphasis to my argument.

"If you were 'fine', you would be eating regularly. You haven't eaten in five days."

"I ate this morning," I lied quietly, averting my eyes.

"You're lying."

"So what if I am?" I snapped. "My cousin thinks I'm her enemy, Kowalski. She just attacked me!"

Kowalski looked over at Private and Rico, as if looking for support. Rico just shrugged slowly, unsure of what to do. Private stepped forward. "Hannah-"

"I don't want to talk right now, Private."

"Hannah, please hear me out," the young penguin pleaded. I opened my beak to reply, but Rico came up from behind me and clamped my beak shut. I glared up at him, but looked back to the young penguin.

"Actually, K'walski, Rico... I'd like to speak to her alone."

Rico hesitated, but released me from his grip. Kowalski placed his flipper on my shoulder for a moment, as if giving reassurance, before turning away to follow Rico. They walked to the edge of the forest.

I turned back to look at Private, waiting for him to speak.

"Hannah... I just want you to know that you're not the only one suffering."

"You don't know her like I do, Private."

"You're right, I don't," the young penguin agreed. "But... I think of her differently than you do." I opened my beak to reply, but the young penguin continued, "Hannah, I... I still like her. A lot."

I sighed. "She can't remember you, Private."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Hannah. You're not the only one Aidan can't remember." Private looked down."All I'm trying to say is that you're not helping yourself or your cousin right now. You just need to have hope."

I avoided his gaze as he lifted his head once more. "My hope has already come and gone, Private." I turned and walked away without another word.

"Hannah..." Private said hesitantly. He didn't follow.

**-Kowalski's POV-**

I glanced over in Private and Hannah's direction out of curiosity. She was gone, but in her place was a very crestfallen Private. I hurried over to the young penguin. "Private, where is Hannah?"

Private seemed to snap out of a trance. "K-K'walski!" he exclaimed.

"Private, where did Hannah go off to?" I repeated.

"I... um..."

"Private! Don't tell me that you let her wander off by herself!" I said, raising my voice.

"I'm sure she didn't go far, K'walski! There's no reason to worry!"

"I have every reason to worry-"  
>I was interrupted by a loud yell from the inside of the cave. Skipper stormed out, flippers clenched, Aidan right on his heels.<p>

"How can some one be as _IRRITATING_ as you?" Skipper demanded.

Aidan scoffed. "I'm not irritating! I just speak my mind!"

"THEN YOU NEED TO STOP AND LEARN SOME_ MANNERS_!"

"My manners are just fine! YOU need to learn to control your temper, flat-head!"

"Skipper!" I yelled suddenly, interrupting the heated argument.

Both the penguins whipped their heads around to glare at me. "What?" Skipper asked irritably, watching Aidan out of the corner of his eye.

"Hannah is gone!" Private piped.

Aidan swore under her breath, and Skipper's eyes widened. "What? Kowalski, I thought I asked you to keep an eye on her 24/7!"

"It was my fault, Skippah!" Private said, quickly taking the blame. "I was talking to her, and I... I didn't stop her..."

"Which way did she go?" Aidan demanded.

"I... I can't be sure," Private admitted. "I think she went that way," he decided, pointing towards the forest with a flipper. Aidan swore again and ran off in the direction Private was pointing.

"Aidan!" Private cried.

Skipper slapped a flipper to his forehead. "Roll out, men!" he exclaimed, pointing a flipper after Aidan. We followed his lead, sliding after Hannah's cousin.


End file.
